Cactus Legs
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: A LJ challenge. Todd shaving Mrs. Lovett's legs. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: This was a challenge I did for someone in Live Journal. Enjoy! **

-

It was late at night. Tobi was passed out on the floor after downing a good dozen bottles of rum and Mrs. Lovett was sitting, bored out of her freaking mind, on a stool in her kitchen. For the past three hours it felt as if she was playing Whack-A-Mole with the cockroaches, seeing as they would pop out of no where and she'd smash them with the roller.

Then, she felt something crawl up her leg. So, still using her Whack-A-Mole skills, smacked the roach on her leg. Not only did the feeling of a squished bug on her leg make her feel a tad queasy, but now she had fallen off of her stool and was howling in pain from the bruise she gave herself.

"Oh, shit!" she hissed.

Though the loud noises didn't wake the boy, it did cause her lovely barber friend to come down from his layer.

Franticly, his eyes darted everywhere around the room. Mrs. Lovett struggled to her feet and gave Todd a nervous smile.

"Sorry, dear. I just had a stupid little accident. Nothing more."

"What did you do?" Todd asked, noticing she was leaning more on one leg than the other.

"I was just…" She was trying to avoid the truth of the matter, "I…"

Before she could respond Todd walked over to Mrs. Lovett, sat her down in her stool, and slid her dress up to her knee.

He began to examine it, closely.

"Oh, Mr. Todd. I think I like this side of you." Mrs. Lovett purred.

"You've got a bruise." Todd said, ignoring her comment.

She sighed, "Yes, dear. I told you, I had a bit of an accident."

Then, she noticed a bit of hair on her legs and quickly threw her dress over it. And Todd.

Mrs. Lovett gave out a little chuckle when the barber froze at the moment the end of her gown hit his head. He pulled himself away and glared at her, or was he already glaring when he came in the room? A bit of both.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, not amused.

"Sorry, I was just hiding my…" She stopped.

"What? Your cactus like legs?" He snorted.

Mrs. Lovett pouted.

"Well, can I have a shave then? But, not one of those death shaves you do either."

Todd shook his head and stood up, "Do it yourself."

Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Please, Mr. T! But, you're so good at it!"

"No," Todd repeated, "Do it your damn self!"

"Please!" Lovett begged.

Todd pulled away from her grasp and started to march off, "No!"

She stomped her foot in frustration, "Fine! No more priest pies for you!"

Sweeney stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to her, "You wouldn't dare…"

Mrs. Lovett strode up beside Todd and grinned, "Come along dearest."

He snarled and he led her up to his little shop. There was no way in hell he would go a day without his priest pie.

He opened the door for her and shut it once they were both inside the room.

Mrs. Lovett sat in his barber chair and stuck out her non-injured leg. Todd, reluctantly, dropped to his knees and started to shave.

She enjoyed the way he ran his fingers over the parts of her leg that he had shaved, making sure that they were as smooth as smooth could get. Then, he stopped at her knee and began with the other leg.

"Um, dear?" She began, "Why did you stop there?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere near there." He said with disgust.

"And why not?" She crossed her arms.

He didn't answer and continued to shave under her knee.

Suddenly, she felt Todd's lips run up and down and all around her shins. Mrs. Lovett felt a shiver go down her spine and she gripped the arms of the chair. His mouth felt softer than his fingers did.

"Done." He said and was about to get up, but Lovett put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, can you finish?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

He sighed and started to shave her thigh.

Delicately and slowly, he worked his way up. Mrs. Lovett quivered at the touch of his hand on her inner leg as he shaved the outside. It was driving her mad.

"Mr. Todd,"

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him now, but couldn't figure out which one to say.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, not looking at her.

"For…doing this for me." She said with difficulty.

Todd didn't say anything, just continued what he was doing.

There was a brief silence, and then Lovett spoke, "I've really enjoyed your company."

Still, Todd was silent.

"I'm almost done." He said flatly.

Mrs. Lovett jumped as her stroked her thigh, checking if it was to his liking. She grinned as she watched him. At first, all that passed her mind were naughty thoughts of all the wonderful things he could be doing to her, but to see him act gentle almost made her sad heart melt with joy.

With a few finishing touches, Todd put away his razor. "Perfect."

Mrs. Lovett blushed and at that moment Todd looked up at her. She quickly tried to put her hands over her cheeks, but Todd caught one. He looked at her face and a small smile twisted on his. Lovett was four more shades of red, now.

"My love, are you satisfied with your legs?" He asked.

Her heart began to race as his face drew closer to hers.

"Only if Mr. Todd is satisfied." She said almost inaudibly.

His lips went to her ear lobe and he whispered, "Sweeney is pleased."

Mrs. Lovett's heart almost leaped from her throat as Todd nipped at her ear.

"Oh, Mr. Todd." She purred.

"What do I get for serving you?" He hissed.

"You have…my life…" She panted.

"How generous of you, my love." He said as he pulled back from her a bit.

Mrs. Lovett grasped the sides of his face and gazed at each lovely feature. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, cold line on her neck. Todd had a razor to her throat.

Fear began to overwhelm her. And she silently cursed herself for not ever expecting this to happen to her.

"Mr. Todd…" She said faintly, running her fingers through his thick hair, tears started to form in her eyes, "You're so beautiful…"

That droned face of his stayed the same as he followed her tears running down her cheek. He was hesitant, and Mrs. Lovett knew this. She couldn't figure out why, though.

Right as she was about to ask, he lowered his blade and looked down at the floor. Mrs. Lovett was surprised an overjoyed that he decided to stop, but this barber was quite random. So, she dare not say a thing or move a muscle.

"Mrs. Lovett," Todd hissed, eyes focused on the floor.

"Yes," She squeaked.

His head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers. "You have just given your soul over to the devil."

Lovett cracked a small smile, "Better you than anyone else, I suppose."

Todd put away his razor and helped Mrs. Lovett off of the chair. She was on her way to the door until Todd called her name.

"Yeah, Mr. T?" She called back.

"Come to me when ever you need your legs shaved. I'll make it worth your while." He said devilishly followed by a wink.

Mrs. Lovett grew excited emotionally, but didn't show it, "Of course."

"Good. Now get out of my shop." He barked.

So, she left the barber up to brood in his room and she twirled around right outside his door, daydreaming about her next shave.

-

**A/N: Yeah. That was fun. Hopefully, I'll get some more Sweeney fics up. Please review.**


End file.
